1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wood working equipment, and more particularly, to a combination jigsaw, scroll saw and band saw, each function of which can be individually activated, or all of which can be activated in concert, as desired. The combination saw is driven by a common power source in cooperation with a system of pulleys, belts and a drive rod and piston rod assembly, which system is simple and easy to operate. The band saw is adapted to traverse three pulleys and a guide wheel, and the jigsaw and scroll saw are both operable from a single piston rod system in cooperation with a drive rod, the latter of which is activated by the band saw blade which acts as a drive belt. Alternatively, when it is desired that the band saw blade be removed from the pulleys, the drive rod may be activated by means of a belt substituted for the band saw blade, as hereinafter described. Motion between the drive rod and the piston rod system, which carries both the jigsaw blade and the scroll saw blade, is initiated by irregularly shaped, mating, bronze-lined faces cooperating in a rocking motion as the drive rod is activated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the chief methods of achieving versatility in an existing shop tool was by the provision of accessory equipment which could be adapted to fit an existing primary drive system. For example, a band saw might be designed so that the band saw mechanism can be removed and a circular saw installed in its place. Likewise, a circular saw system may be converted into a sander or grinder by simply positioning a sanding or grinding face on the drive mandrel of the saw and utilizing the rotation of that mandrel to achieve the desired grinding or sanding operation. It is significant that most of these devices require a varying degree of modification to the equipment before a desired operation can be carried out. for example, if the tool is set up for cutting with a circular saw blade, generally speaking, some modification to the equipment is necessary to convert the tool into a grinder or a sander. Likewise, if the equipment is set up for jigsaw cutting it usually must be modified in order to convert the operation into an alternative configuration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a combination saw with a jigsaw blade, a scroll saw blade and a band saw blade, all available for use simultaneously by the activation of a single power source and without modification of the equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination saw which includes the jigsaw, scroll saw and band saw functions, each of which is susceptible of being used individually or simultaneously, as desired, with a minimum of manipulation to convert the equipment from one function to the other.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a combination saw which utilizes a single power source and a unique mechanical cooperation between irregularly shaped, mating faces disposed between the drive rod and piston rod systems to achieve the scroll saw and jigsaw operational function.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved combination jigsaw, scroll saw and band saw, each function of which can be utilized individually without the other functions, or, in the alternative, all three functions of which may be utilized in a single operation, as desired.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved combination jigsaw, scroll saw and band saw which includes a pulley system for carrying a continuous band saw blade, which pulley system and band saw blade is contemporaneously used to drive a drive rod and piston rod assembly for operating the jigsaw and scroll saw blades.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a combination jigsaw, scroll saw and band saw which includes a drive system consisting of a pulley having a drive rod eccentrically and rotatably pivoted thereon, which drive rod is in cooperation by means of cooperating, mating faces, with a piston rod system for activating the jigsaw and scroll saw.